Beavis and Butthead Comic No. 1
is one of the comics in the Beavis and Butt-head comic series. This comic was entitled "Beavis and Butthead in: Dental Hygiene Dilemma, Fart One. Plot for "Fart One" The comic starts off with Beavis and Butt-head on their bikes going to Maxi-Mart when they see a yam sale going on there. They then see Tom Anderson with Maxi-Mart yam bags held in his arms, he then asks for their help and would give them money for the help, getting Butt-head interested. They pretend to put the bags in Anderson's cars trunk; Anderson not bothering to check, leaves and drives off. Beavis and Butt-head; still with the yam bags and the change stands around. Daria scolds them for their misdeed talking about karma when soon Beavis loses the change down the sewer drain. The boys then go into Maxi-Mart to get a refund on the yams for money, the owner gets furious over Butt-head asking about Maxi-Mart having yams. He then says all the kinds of yam he has in his store, Beavis and Butt-head then asking to say it again and then asking if they have chocolate; which in this case being a "Squishy" bar with them planning to do various things with it. The owner then returns back with a Squishy bar, Beavis and Butt-head then ask to have a refund for these chocolate bars with the yams. The owner gets deranged over yams and soon the cop enters with the cop seeing the insane owner and the officer asks about the stuff on his hands; the boys then saying that he is uncleanly and did not wash his hands, giving the boys the advantage of not having to deal with him and the Maxi-Mart owner goes to jail over a "health-code violation" and the story ends with Beavis and Butt-head eating candy as then Butt-head gets chocolate on his braces, requiring him to go to the dentists with sets up the next part of the story. Plot for "Fart Two" The next part starts with Beavis reading Highlites, looking at Goofus, the receptionist then tells Butt-head that the doctor will see him, Butt-head gets a little afraid about the doctor and requires Beavis to come with him and they walk into his office. The dentist then checks his teeth and becomes very disgusted over the gunk and chocolate in his teeth as he tries to get it all off, the saliva ejector doesn't work and soon he tries chip off the braces off, it again does not work, and the dentist then tries next to use the chisel, it does not work once again. The dentist tries to think about another solution to the issue and he then puts his fist in Butt-head's mouth. Beavis is looking at all the dentists Instruments and finds the syringe and pokes the dentist's rear end. He then smells the laughing gas as the boys then leave the room. The dentists laughs from this gas and soon all the people in the dentists are all laughing and the boys get confused about what's happening; Beavis suggests to leave and "throw yams at cars..." ending the story off. Creators *Tom DeFalco - Editor-in-Chief *Rick Parker - Cover Artist, Penciler, Inkers *Mike Parker - Writer *Bob Sharen - Colourist *Glenn Herdling - Editor *Mike Judge - Creator *Glenn Eichler - Consultant Characters *Beavis *Butthead *Daria *Devil Dinosaur and Moon Boy *Mr. Anderson *Mr. Van Driessen *Todd Ianuzzi *Earl *The Punisher Gallery Beavis and Butthead Vol 1 1 page 06 Frank Castle (Earth-616).jpg Trivia * This is the first issue of the Beavis and Butt-head comics. * This is the first comic appearance of Tom Anderson, Daria Morgendorffer, Maxi-Mart Owner, Stewart, Bradley Buzzcut, Van Driessen and Todd Ianuzzi and Earl. See Also *Comics External links *Marvel Wiki Category:Comics